Blinded
by FAP
Summary: Her eye's widened; "He- he wouldn't do th-" A piece of paper was thrown into her face. Grasping the paper she shrieked. Staring at her brown headed love kissing another.'He's not that innocent. Now is he' PruHun


_**Hey! Hey! I know for you Naruto Readers that this was posted up under Iuchiha... but IHaveNoCleverName requested or the teme... demanded that it was immediately posted under a Hetalia fic... so yeah read-enjoy-and review!**_

_**I'd appreciate it ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Seduction- Alesana~<strong>

**Prussia aka Gilbert POV  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you<em>**  
><strong><em>I know you'll wait for me...it's been too long<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes. beautiful lies to dull the pain<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies...you're killing me<em>**  
><strong><em>I would wait for years just to feel you again<em>**  
><strong><em>I will die without you...would you my love?<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your mouth as<em>**  
><strong><em>You scream his name...you're killing me<em>**

"Elizaveta!"

Her brown eye's were fierce. "I told you to leave me ALONE Gilbert!"

Said man smirked. "Really?" Amusement alight in his red eye's. "You weren't saying that last month."

She frowned. "Exactly." She leaned forward; her hands sat firmly on her hips making her cleavage bounce at the movement. Gilbert had to hold the urge to take her right there, but his body refused. "It's been a freaking' MONTH. Where on Earth have you been?"

Now Gilbert frowned, he was certainly confused now. So what; he had a job and his captain seemed to agree with it. "Veta," his eye's soft. "I told you. I had a three weak leave to visit the force's in Germany." He placed his warm hands on her tense shoulders; leaning in. "What do you want me to do?"

She glanced at him, her determined look fading, becoming more soft. " Roderiech would've stayed" He tensed. It was always about him; even since when they were young; it was that stupid stupid boy. Why couldn't she think of him; why couldn't she see that it was him that truly loved her?

"Yes," she nodded fiercely; the determined look slowly taking residence once again. "You were never there."

His arms snapped back to his side. "It wasn't me?" His head lowered; the gleam of the harsh summer sun reflecting off of his sliver locks. "It wasn't me who comforted you when he left you!" His hard ruby eye's gleaming; "It wasn't him that left you because he was 'confused' with his feelings!"

The warm dirt crumbled between her feet as she stumbled back; away from his accusing finger. "When he left your ass who'd you come running to? Huh Elizaveta! You came to me! Your best friend!"

He stumbled back; unwanted tears misting over. She took a step forward, "Bert-"

He fumed; a tear threatening to spill over. "NO! You promised me! You god damn promised me that you wouldn't run back into his arms!" He took five more steps backwards. "You told me that you and him were OVER! I go on leave for a MONTH and come back to find you two fucking!"

She was hurt; her heart clenched. "No it's not-"

He tossed his head to the side, "Pft, don't tell me its 'love making'" His deep voice going into an unmanly shrill. "Oh don't be a prude! He doesn't love you! When we went to the Austria base he was with some other chick!"

Her eye's widened; "He- he wouldn't do th-" A piece of paper was thrown into her face. Grasping the paper she shrieked. Staring at her brown headed love kissing another. She looked up, "But-"

He turned and walked forward. "Your innocent musician isn't so innocent now is he?" His legs pumping into a sprint. And soon he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" His fist his bedroom wall. "Why couldn't she love me?"<p>

He didn't understand; it seemed he never did anymore. When she broke it off with him; he thought of she would run into his arms. Remembering all of the times when he would sneak into their home and proceeded to show her how much he adored her. Of all the times they became one she would hold him close; he basking in her sweet scent.

All the times when he saw them together he broke a little on the inside. When they snuggled, when she would run into his arms; his heart would break.

"Damn Roderiech," He growled. Always taking something that was never his. The little pansy couldn't even hold a gun. So how would he protect her? With his little baton? War wasn't a chorus; war was freaking hell.

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time**_  
><em><strong>...One last time...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why have you turned your back on me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>One day you'll wake up and realize your mistake<strong>_

It's been three months since he saw her, apparently she ignored him; like she always did when ever it was about her 'precious Roderiech'. It was never Gilbert, Gil, or even Bert!

Of all the times he had showed her love when she was with him; when they showed each other love? Why couldn't she get it right! Gilbert! Gilbert! Gilbert!

Not that fucking Roderiech. She'll recognize it... Yes she will... she'll realize her mistake... choosing him.

_**Ice runs through my veins as I stand face to face with**_  
><em><strong>The one who stole it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Compassion is not an option<strong>_

He remembered when he met him; they were on the same damn squad. _He_ was a damn pansy... and he was a man... so why didn't she let him in? Why didn't she love him? Why didn't she just let her true love take over?

_**Cries escape your sweet voice as I kiss you one last time  
>...One last time...<br>Do you remember me and our beautiful affair?  
>Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!<br>Why have you turned your back on me?  
>One day you'll wake up<br>Realize your mistake!**_

_**In love we're one, inseparable, pathetic lust, thus we crumble**_  
><em><strong>I saw your eyes, I wiped your tears, I waited for you...<strong>_

_**Who do you see with your eyes shut tight?**_  
><em><strong>Regret will be your bride<strong>_  
><em><strong>Goodbye...<strong>_

He sat on his bed with the picture frame in his hands. Remembering all those months ago when Roderiech was gone... and he was there... and the love that was strongly there. ... Or maybe it was lust...?

He quickly grew angered as he threw down the frame; the glass cracking. _He_ wiped the tears caused by _him_. He held her all night long. He was there when that bastard cheated. He was... simply there... and... just why couldn't she see it? Just why'd she gotta be so blind?

Just why does the pain have to hurt so much?

The sudden ring woke him from his thoughts.

_**Do you remember me and our beautiful affair? Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone Why have you turned your back on me? One day you'll wake up and realize  
>Cries escape your sweet voice as I paint my own goodbye<strong>_

Gilbert frowned down at the soaked brown mane of hair. His eye's searched her small trembling frame; her hands grasped around something, the dull yellow ball grasped in her hands. Long soft hands that used to grasp around him; leading him into the throes of pleasure. The same hands that wore a ring. His eye's widened as he looked at her left hand; a hand that was now ring less.

"I finally left him" She finally spoke; her hazel doe eye's blistering with tears.

In her hold was the stuff animal- the yellow chick- that he had given her in their younger years.

A smile broke out on her face as she jumped in his arms.

"I love you"

And he will for ever hold her in his arms


End file.
